


Fifteen

by RedCoatsRedder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off a Pinterest post, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Based off that one post where Thor gives Peter beer and Tony’s like “Thor no”





	Fifteen

The Avengers were relaxing and unwinding after their latest mission. Food was eaten (and thrown, because apparently Clint was good at finding projectiles to fire from his bow), drinks were poured. 

 

Tony was sitting with Peter, who was excitedly relaying the events off the mission to him. He was only half listening, having known exactly what Peter had done. He’d kept a careful eye on him the whole time. 

 

Let the kid be enthusiastic. He was pretty endearing when he was so happy. 

 

Then Thor came out of nowhere. 

 

“Good job on the mission, Man of Spiders!” He boomed, beaming down at Peter, and setting a mug of beer on the counter in front of him. 

 

Peter beamed right back. “Thanks Mr-”

 

Tony cut him off. “Thor no, the kid is fifteen.” 

 

He had to give the god credit. Even if he maybe didn’t understand the laws about drinking aged and all that, he still nodded and picked the beer mug back up. 

 

But apparently not, because in less than a minute he was back, this time with two mugs of beer. Tony wondered if one was for him and the other for the Asgardian. 

 

Thor set both mugs in front of Peter. “You are a growing boy.” 

 

Tony felt like facepalming. (That’s what Peter called it right?) “Thor no.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hope everyone enjoyed this! Just a sweet fluffy little thing that I wrote at midnight when I should have been asleep.
> 
> “Write drunk edit sober.” 
> 
> -Ernest Hemingway 
> 
> Dude knew a thing or two about good writing tactics.


End file.
